Life Surges
by mzm726
Summary: This is your typical high school story; one of teenage discovery, lust, loss, angst, firsts, and love, but one that's true. It's my story, put into our favorite couple. How tragedy brought them together, and circumstances tore them apart. E/B, some cursing and MC.
1. Chapter 1

**Forward**

**I'm writing this as a way to express myself. As the events of this story are nearing their first and second year marks and the pains are all still fresh, I finally need to let go. The events in this "story" are all true; the dates are exact; the conversations as I remember (since remembering conversations is my forte); the texts are copied and pasted from my email and iPhone. There will be some cursing and MC, though I'll spare you the majority of details. This is your typical high school story, one of teenage discovery, lust, loss, angst, firsts, and love, but one that has no fallacies underlying it. **

**I'm writing this for myself, and for someone else, though they may not realize it. They've taught me more about life in these long but oh-so-short years than I have in all my other sixteen years combined. **

**I thank you all who read in advance. Any words, critical, encouraging, or simply commenting, are immeasurably appreciated from the bottom of my heart. **

**Names have been changed to fit into this, but it helps to protect their identity and those who they have affected. **

_August 10, 2009_

I stepped out of mom's Lexus, freshly shaved and staring at the back of the school. There would be no Silly Stringing these three Freshman. We were smart enough to avoid the upperclassmen and not go in through the front of the school.

Good thing, too; a couple of our middle school gang and some other Freshmen we met at the various fall sports camps were looking sullen, green, blue and pink strings splatted on their shirts. I smirked, and ran a hand through my messy bronze hair.

The bell rang fairly shortly after we arrived. We had to find our Alpha Home Room number where we would sit with a teacher we probably wouldn't have with other kids sharing the first letter of our last name, get our code of conduct and school forms, our schedule and planners.

Jasper went upstairs with the other Ws; Alice and I headed towards the Bs and Cs, where we separated into different rooms.

My home room teacher that year would be my teacher during junior year. She was loud and bragging about her photography work on the school's planner, but she knew what she was talking about. Quickly enough, she stopped and handed out our schedules.

CULLEN, EDWARD ANTHONY

Pre International Baccalaureate Semester One

Period One Economics

Period Two English Pre IB

Period Three Algebra 1 Pre IB

Period Four Biology Pre IB

Period Five Ceramics 1

Period Six Spanish 1 Pre IB

Period Seven JROTC

Period Eight Concert Band

It wasn't anything special. We had seen them at Freshman orientation, and I already knew I had no classes with Alice or anybody else from my middle school, like Tyler, Jasper, Eric, or any of my other jock friends.

I was one of the few people in my first period when I arrived, and I sat in a corner alone, hoping somebody from middle school would have my class. One boy did; Mike. We mutually disliked one another, me for saying baseball was filled with pricks, he saying lacrosse wasn't even worthy of being considered a sport. We had a mutual respect for each other though, and worked out together when we saw one another at Omni.

He sat near me, but quickly friends from his baseball team filled in. No one bothered using the seat in front of me since my Vans had already occupied them. The class filled, but no one of excitement came in. Some short girl who was too dressed up for public school, a blond chick that was way too skinny and had too long hair, some loud obnoxious black girl, a skinny boy wearing three jackets and and already stuffed backpack to go with his overly long hair. Another guy came in and sat two seats in front of me. He had mid length stringy, yellow/orange hair and wore skinny jeans and a tight jacket. I had come into contact with my first high school hipster.

The day continued with the short girl from Economics sitting a couple seats from me in Algebra. The teacher was fairly gaunt looking, with dingy white hair and what looked to be tattooed on blue eyeshadow.

My next period, Ceramics, had the short one and another girl from my first period. I slept through most of that period.

JROTC, from the moment I stepped into the door, was a joke. Why I had signed up for that class escaped me at that moment. _Right, idiot, because you had some middle school idea of becoming a JAG attorney in the Army. _It was a mistake I realized too late.

My dad drove us home that afternoon since my brother had football practice, his shift at the nearby hospital over when school was done. We each recounted some of our days to one another, each sounding more boring than the one before it. I went home that day, tired from waking up so early, and hoped my first white day would be more exciting than my first green day.

_September 21, 2009_

I was having problems. I walked into the band room, hiking up my sagging jeans in the process, and my eyes landed on the platinum blonde beauty that is Lauren Mallory. She was probably about five foot seven, a hot cheerleader Sophomore that played trumpet, and most importantly, interested in me. For the past week, we had skipped class and hung out in the instrument locker room, flirting and talking and giving each other "that look". It was four days before homecoming, and today I was going to ask her.

We allowed everyone to get settled before we made our way back. I grabbed some water coolers for us to sit on.

"Edward, today we're going to play a game."

She was giving me the "look".

It started innocently enough, a simple game of thumb war. My hands were clammy, but hers were perfect, her Frenched nails scraping across my palm. Then she decided we needed stakes to go with it. Our first was simple enough, I won and she had to take off her bra and show me what size she is.

They escalated from there. Before long, it was ten till the bell, and I was pushed up against the lockers and getting made out with by the hottest girl I'd paid attention to in my high school career.

She wasn't my first make out session or feel up. But she was the first to feel up me. I wasn't completely ignorant; I knew even then that I'm not a... small man by any stretch, but her disbelieving look towards my crotch when we broke apart made my ego roar.

That day sparked something in me; it was as if, not a week after my fifteenth birthday, my male mind was finally switched on.

As soon as school let out, I was so excited I had to tell my gang. Alice looked at me with a dubious look while Jasper high fived me and started barking and calling me "dawg!" and "the man!"

_September 24, 2009_

_edward, im just tired. i need a break_

I looked at the text from Alice with disbelief. She needed a break? She was the one that turned my good friends against me by going up to Lauren and her boyfriend the next day and asking if we had hooked up.

Naturally, she had said no. And overnight, I went from Edward "will always tell the truth no matter what" Cullen to Edward "lies about hooking up" Cullen.

Happy fucking first Homecoming dance to me.

_September 25, 2009_

The event center downtown was packed with people from school ready to celebrate Homecoming 2009. I had ended up going with some lax bros of mine from the Hogs. I wasn't even upset about losing people I had trusted. Who needed petty middle school brats?

The after party was one to remember. It was thrown at a senior's house, and had some people attending from the local university. Two such university girls picked out me and Tyler. I'm not sure about him, but I had a permanent "friends with benefits" call girl after that night.

_October- December, 2009_

The fall months came and turned into Washington's harsh winter. I floated through friends, not really committing, but I hung out with the short girl from first period, Bella, during the school day a lot. Having the majority of the day together and lunch caused that, I suppose.

She was always hiding something. Every time she was hearing about Jessica's, sex-capades, I could see in her eyes and hear it in her tone. It was almost like she was comparing mental notes.

My life was on hyperdrive. I partied constantly, smoked weed and got smashed occasionally. Hooking up escalated from copping a feel and making out to straight up sex. And the more I had, the more compliments the girls gave me on how I was doing. Sometimes it was a different girl a night. Some wild weekends it was more.

I hadn't talked at all the middle school gang, which having zero school contact made easier. They didn't need to know my life, and I didn't need to know theirs. Nor did I care. If the opposite of love isn't hate, it certainly was indifference that I was feeling.

2009 turned to 2010. Life moved on, and so did I.

_January-May, 2010_

Bella and I developed a sort-of friendship.

I got her number during one algebra class, when one day passing notes become too big a burden. We texted constantly after that. I learned about her, and she learned about me.

But it seemed, other than working on in-class assignments, we didn't interact much aside from texting. We didn't hang out at all, until April.

It was the first time we would see each other out of school, and we were making it a trip up to Wild Waves.

My mom didn't know her, but was excited I had someone new, so she immediately said yes when I asked. My mom called her dad, they set everything up. I just had to convince her father, the police chief no less, that his daughter was safe in a testosterone filled approaching sixteen year old male's house, along with a testosterone filled bear of his seventeen year old brother. I went through the standards, that my parents would be home, I would sleep on the couch or in Emmett's room while she had mine, blah blah blah. Then came my greatest reason.

"I'm gay."

The entire way to my house, I answered questions about my English teacher (which Bella's sister, Rosalie, was possibly to have during her final year) and my "boyfriend", "Tom".

Eventually I saw the walls surrounding her father start to crack.

As May forged, I had one day where I realized I wouldn't see Bella until August. I didn't like that feeling. Not at all. After the park, we had started having a bond, one that I hadn't felt another girl... ever. She was like my younger, attractive sister.

"Will we hang out over the summer?" I asked during Ceramics.

"We should," she replied simply. "I mean, when you're not fucking that college girl."

I smiled. "I haven't seen her for a while, so no worries. But my family friend I consider an uncle and his family are coming down this summer and my parents rented a house on the beach, if you wanna come?"

_Week of June 16-23, 2010_

Bella had come the second day, once we were settled in. We had yet to figure out the sleeping situation though. My parents had the master bedroom, my "uncle", a man my dad had worked with, Dr. Jerry Gerandy, and his wife, Rachel, were in one bed in the other room, his daughter was in the other, and his son and Emmett were on the blow up. And I was not about to sleep by his son. Or my brother. They both snore like lumberjacks at night.

It ended up that Bella and I took some pillows and blankets and cushions from the couch and slept on the little balcony overhanging the beach from the master bedroom.

I was so excited to see her. I knew I was on full fledged "like" mode towards her. Why should I even bother denying it any more? I liked Bella, and there was nothing I could do about it, except try to make myself stop and not ruin our friendship.

She was only supposed to stay the night, but somehow one night turned to two, she went home for one, then two turned two three then four. That Friday night, my dad, Jerry, Bella and I went night fishing on my dad's friend's charter boats. That night we met Sam, Jared, and Paul.

I had taken off my shirt to tan (and to impress). I kept getting stared at, but Bella kept looking at Jared. It pissed me off to no end, but I played off my silence as concentrating on my line. On the way back inshore, we got to talking, and as I had a side conversation with Paul, I heard, "Do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind."

Confused, I looked to see Bella and Jared- and no distinct lines of where their faces ended. That pushed me over the edge. Thank God we only had about ten minutes that I could help my dad and avoid those two.

We got back to the beach house and all showered quickly. I was the last, and found Bella sitting up on our makeshift bed when I got to it.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"That whole thing-" she waved her hand "-with that kid."

"But why are you apologizing?" She furrowed her brows, and shrugged. I could tell she genuinely didn't have an answer. I sighed and lay down next to her

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I grumbled an "mmhm". "You know Adam, right?" I nodded again. Adam was her twenty two year old that she would bring over whenever her dad was in Seattle or out fishing, which seemed to be happening more and more frequently throughout Freshman year. "What do you think that whole situation?"

It wasn't the first time I'd thought of it. I rolled on my side and propped my head on my hand. "You don't deserve it."

"Why do you say that?" I struggled to find the words. "I know you're not good with speaking, but could you please try?"

"Because Bella, you... you're a great girl and you're pretty and fun, and you just... don't."

"You're a horrible liar."

"You should know by now I don't lie. I'm serious. You don't deserve it."

"But why?"

"Because-because you're amazing. I know you don't like to see the good side of you, but you are. And you're smart, and witty, and beautiful, and great to be around, and a whole bunch of other adverbs I can't think of right now."

"I feel like I do. I'm the other woman."

"Well, you shouldn't be. You deserve the best, and you should have a man that will try his damnedest to give it to you. One that would put you first, not one that would just make you a throw away hook up, and do anything and everything to make you know how he feels and treat you the way you should. Not him and how he's treating you."

"Would you do that?"

Maybe she was speaking hypothetically about some future girlfriend, or maybe I was too sleepy to think what I was doing through, but after a pause I gave my answer. "Yes."

She looked up at me and searched my face. Her tongue darted to wet her lips, and her hand reached for the front of my t shirt. I wrapped my free hand around hers and watched her before shutting my eyes. I couldn't see, but I felt her lips come onto mine. It was fast paced, but still nice nonetheless.

It was over as soon as it started. Her mouth was lingering by mine and my hand hand still had hers in it when I opened my eyes.

"I shouldn't have done that." She whispered.

"Yes, you should've."

We both initiated the next round. There was nothing gentle in the way we were kissing. In the back of my mind, I registered that it was just a hook up to her, nothing more. But that didn't stop me. Soon enough I ended up on top of her, then between her legs, then ended up with a totally mood killing hard-on. I shifted and tried to hide it, but it only made the situation worse.

I pulled away so we could both get some much needed air. Rolling off, I heard an amused, "So much for being gay, huh?"

I smirked. "Yeah, well, you knew that already." Then my stomach dropped. "I shouldn't have done it."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Bella, I just went back on everything I just said I wouldn't!"

Her hand grabbed my face and forced me to turn towards her. "Edward Anthony Cullen. You look at me. I do not regret that. You are not Adam or whoever else. You are not the type of guy that would befriend someone to get in their pants and then just stop talking to them. No matter what you've done to those other girls, I know you won't do to me."

I considered her for a second, then planted one on her forehead. "You're right. I'm not going to to you."

"Exactly."

"But I still-"

"Shut up."

I chuckled, and stood up. She took my offered hand and we silently crept through the small house and walked out to the shore. In the moonlight, I spun her towards me, then ducked me face down as much as I could to get to her foot-shorter height.

"Even though you're right, instead of how forceful that one was, this is how our first kiss should have been."

That night after I retrieved some towels, we fell asleep in each others arms on the sand.


	2. Chapter 2

_July 24-30th, 2010_

Somehow Bella was able to convince her dad that it would be acceptable for me to join them up at the Disney campground for her sister's birthday. Probably because, while I would be sleeping with Bella, he would be in the RV less than twenty feet away. Today was the day we were leaving; the camper on the trailer hitch, the Tahoe packed, the Brisk Lemon Iced Teas all ready.

The journey was smooth and five hours later, we were pulling into Fort Wilderness, the first time I had gone, or even heard of it. After our rented space was all set up, Bella and I went exploring and trying to find the outdoor movie theater. It ended up we could hear the movie, but sat eating the graham crackers and chocolate we had brought for s'mores on a playground next to one of the pools.

The next day we ambled around the camp grounds for a long while, finally settling at the pool and then leaving early to go nap. Our seventy two can tea supply was already diminishing, and it had only been Bella and I to drink them, sadly enough.

We finally got bored to the point of tears, and after her mom had dropped off her sister and her friend to Universal, we hitched a ride to Blizzard Beach. It was another Disney first for me, and I love water parks, so the sound of it thrilled me.

The park is awesome. Bella showed me around and took me to some of her favorite spots. My favorite part at that point had been when we tried to sneak onto the kid zip line that drops you into a pool. Me being six one, I wasn't able to. But little four foot eleven Bella fit right in. As bitter as I was that I couldn't try, it made my day hearing a little boy gripe to his dad, "she's not under ten years old!"

The time came near the end to prove my manhood to the Disney world. I was determined to not go on Summit Plummet, being as scared of heights as I am, but after braving the Slush Gusher, it was challenging me.

"Bella, please, don't be mad if I decide I can't do this."

"Oh, please. You were fine on the other."

"'The other' is also forty feet shorter. I really think you don't understand that I am honestly deathly afraid of heights."

"Well, you're about to get over it."

We ascended the stairs. About ten feet up and the first scream, I had the first shot of nervousness.

"Uh, Bella, I don't think this is going to work."

She gave me her signature glare. The, stop-acting-like-a-child look that mothers perfect, usually with their sons. My own mom had shown me it more than once. But Bella, she has it perfected. Just a flash of that glare had my tail between my legs and following her around like the puppy I am.

The ground grew smaller and smaller as we continued to climb. The objects I had been watching sizes were directly proportional the nerves that were wracking me. I tried to object once more and started to climb down, but after another withering glare and a "Fine. Go. But don't expect me to talk to you." I found myself at the peak of Summit Plummet. By this time I had an entourage of people, either backing me or, like the majority of them, backing Bella.

I brought my lip between my teeth and clamped down hard. It, along with biting my nails, was a nervous habit I'd developed long ago. One person remaining in line before me, and I found my finger in my mouth, the nail gone. I tried to push back and go down the stairs, but at that point there were so many people watching there was only one way down. I sat in the narrow slide and as soon as the lifeguard's bar went up, I was falling.

I refused to scream or look at the fall speed. Feeling my back come off the slide and then hit again at the curve was enough. I got up from the slide in a silent daze and went to sit on a nearby bench.

"Oh my God, Edward, I am SO sorry!"

A small body crashed into mine with some major force.

"Yeah... uh huh..."

"I am, I'm sorry, I thought you were being dramatic!"

I rose and walked a few yards, Bella at my heels still sputtering apologies as I forged quietly ahead. She eventually ceased and after a moment, I swung my arm over her shoulders and grinned.

"It's okay, Bella, but if you so much as think about making me do that again, you're done for good."

We had taken to walking around the water park in that position, and continuing with it back at the camp, not that I had any complaints. It made it easy to pretend, especially after the bonding we did the next day at Typhoon Lagoon, that we were in a bubble where we were the only ones there. There was no Adam, only she and I.

It had to come to an end, too soon it seemed, and we were headed back home. Something was bothering Bella the whole ride, I could tell, but I didn't want to ask her with her family around.

I never got the chance to ask, especially after she had gotten us lost by convincing her dad to take the wrong exit.

The good-byes were said, and it was back to reality.

I didn't hear from her later that day like she promised, which I took as her just being sick of me. I would've been, too, with all the time we'd spent just us this summer. I attributed her not talking to me the next day as that, too. Once day three rolled around, I was concerned.

_Heyy_

_Hey._

_What's up?_

_Nothing. _

She had always used the periods at the end, unlike me, but usually her texts had the extra letters. It just proved to me something was going on.

_Obviously not just "something". Tell me, please?_

_Nothing is, Edward._

That's bullshit, and we both knew it. I wasn't going to press, though. I sent back a quick "okay" and dropped it. I went to go do some pull ups when I heard my phone buzz again.

_Have you watched the news? I know you don't like to but your parents have it on._

Confused, I replied a "no" and waited.

_Please don't, then. Not yet._

_What's going on...?_

_Are you checking?_

It was about time for the five o'clock news. I was itching to turn on my TV, but I couldn't lie to her.

_No_

_Okay._

I didn't know what to say. _What the hell is going on? _I had never seen her act the way she was.

_Bella, whatever happened, you know you can talk to me, right?_

_I know. Thank you._

Still unsure of what to say, I walked out into the kitchen to grab something to eat. My mom was sitting in the family room with the TV going, Channel 2 News blaring.

"_The highs are going to be in the low to mid nineties this week with about a twenty percent chance of rain and high humidity."_

_Figures, _I thought to myself.

"_Now over to Kelly for the latest news."_

"_Thanks, Erik. Now for the top story of the week, local soccer coach Austin 'Adie' Marks was arrested this week for sending inappropriate text messages to his players. He was put in front of a judge earlier today who determined he should be held without bond until his August hearing. Now over to Channel Two reporter Luke Navarette for more about this developing case."_

Slightly slack jawed, I moved over next to my mom. "Turn it up, please?"

She did. "I forgot you were out of town when this-"'

"Shh, shh!"

"_Thanks, Kelly. As we have just heard, former Director of Coaching Austin Adam Marks, who was responsible for the local travelling soccer team, the Spiders, Under Fifteen girl's team, will be held without bond until his next hearing with Judge Riis late next month. He has been been charged with sexual battery after some girls on his team came forward claiming he had sent them inappropriate text messages such as 'Do you think I'm hot?' and 'Are you mature enough to handle it?'. Marks was arrested Monday after police discovered he had been carrying on a two year sexual relationship with one of his players. The girl has been identified between the ages of twelve and fifteen and her name has not been released due to her age. Marks faces being charged with Lewd and Lascivious Behavior, a felony that could carry up to fifteen years in a state prison. Count on Channel Two News to bring you more on this developing story. I'm Luke Navarette, and now back to the station. Kelly?"_

As I heard the story progressing, something in my mind clicked. Bella having that feeling on Monday, her not talking to me until today, and her strange, upset behavior when we were. I didn't want to admit it to myself before talking to her, but I knew this was it. "Adam" -or should I say "Adie"- had been caught and arrested.

My first thought: _Thank fuck her dad decided to retire this month._

My second thought: _I'll kill the bastard if he did ANYTHING to screw up my Bella._

My mom tried talking to me about the case, but I bolted off the couch and up the stairs, my half eaten sandwich and Coke long forgotten. I jumped on my bed and frantically dug my phone from my basketball shorts.

_Have you seen the news yet? _She had texted me while I was watching.

_Yeah. Well not technically. My mom had it on in the other room while I was making a sandwich, so I only heard it _

It wasn't technically a lie.

_Oh. Okay. _

_Like I told you, Bella, I'm RIGHT here if you want or need me_

_I know. Thanks. _And that was that. Again. _Actually, I want to tell you, Edward. I trust you._

And with those nine simple words, the world as I had known it shattered into a million tiny pieces and we descended into a time of anger and sadness where we aged too quickly, and I sacrificed anything to make her simply smile her beautiful smile again without the pain I knew was behind it.

**Thank you all who read last chapter, especially Lilianyas. Seriously though, leave me your thoughts, opinions, anything.**

**I apologize to the Californians and people who live in Washington and Oregon. I live in South Florida, so I know nothing about the parks on that coast!**

**Just as a clarification- Yes, everything I'm writing about has happened since fall of 2009. I got close to my best friend, we had some amazing times, and I fell for her. From the time just before she turned thirteen years old she got involved through a friend with a local soccer coach who was then nineteen and was sexually abused until he was arrested a few months after her fifteenth birthday. He was -is- an extremely sick man who deserves everything he gets in the future. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_August 4-5, 2010_

My days and nights had been _Bella, Bella, Bella. _It may have only been a few days, but it was a long few days. I had been staying up until one or two in the morning to make sure she was okay and not going to bed crying. It usually went Facebook until around midnight, then she would get reminded of him and become emotional, so I would text her repeatedly until she replied and she sounded at least alright. Which I was more than happy to do, but my body always woke up at 7:30 AM sharp, and that scheduling wasn't working too well as the early morning hours became closer and closer together and travel lacrosse season began.

Today was her first day down at the... police station. She was telling me the night before what was happening; she had to print out their AIM messages and her dad had to bring copies of texts from however long ago to submit as evidence and she would be interviewed about it all. I wanted to go, begged to go, but she didn't want me to see her in her state, and she didn't want her dad knowing I knew. Which I wholly respected.

I shot her a quick "good morning and good luck" text before grabbing my stick and heading out back for some wall ball.

After an hour's practice and a P90X session later, she hadn't answered.

Four hours later, she finally answered. _Thanks._

_How'd it go?_

_Fine._

We continued back and forth all day. The day turned to night, and the nightly routine began.

I finally hit my pillow for the night at 2:43.

The next day was even worse.

It was the first day of anything major in State of Washington v. Austin Marks.

Bella was a mess the entire day, disappearing from answering for sometimes twenty minutes, sometimes a couple of hours. I was hoping she was taking a nap, but I knew better. I knew she was crying over the bastard.

I didn't know for sure what exactly it was that was happening until the news that evening. It was usually against Mom's policy if Dad was off work to have the TV on during dinner, but she allowed it tonight. My eyes were glued until I saw his smirking mug appear on the screen.

I scowled and subconsciously popped my jaw toward the image. Even appearing on the closed circuit channel video in his prison oranges, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

Bella had told me earlier; _He doesn't think any of us would testify against him._

The reporter's voice told me what I had been waiting to hear all day.

_The fucker pleaded not guilty. I'll kill him._

_August 30, 2010_

I felt like shit.

It was a week after Bella had to go down once again to the police station, this time only with her sister because her dad threw a fit during the first time. Something had happened that day, something that affected her too badly to talk about it. It was the day of _his_ arraignment hearing.

And where was I? Not in Washington State where I should have been. No, I was flying across the country to go on a four night cruise to Mexico. What would I be missing in four nights?

We were able to talk on the flight until I got sick. She was in school, so it wasn't too big a deal. I just hoped I would be okay to talk until we left port. Thankfully I was, even though I crawled up in the small bed in our suite as soon as we boarded.

She was more concerned with how I was feeling, and I was more concerned about how she was feeling. It was just the beginning of a constant struggle we would have with each other.

Once the ship began to leave, I said my goodbyes. And then a couple hours later, I realized my stupidity. We were still in Florida waters, and I still had cell service. And I still would once we hit Key West the next day. _Idiot._

I may not have two days, but I would make the most of the two I did have.

_September 13, 2010_

It was the Friday before my sixteenth birthday. Bella was celebrating with me this weekend, and I would celebrate with the rest of the boys next weekend on a joint birthday party with Tyler.

We were sitting on one couch together, and my mom was stretched out on the adjacent one. She had had on a prison show, which I could tell was affecting Bella, even though she hid it well.

"Mrs. Cullen, you know the whole thing with the soccer coach?" She asked out of the blue.

"Bella, I've told you before, stop calling me that. But yeah, why?"

"What do you think will happen?"

My mother had been captivated in that "this-is-completely-sick" way since the beginning. If she knew someone so close to it were sitting less than twenty feet from her...

"Well, he'll be convicted, obviously, but once he's in jail, he'll need to be separated from gen pop." I had some uncles on her side who had gone through the criminal justice system, so she knew what she was talking about.

"Why?"

"Because everyone else will tear him apart. Even the murderers don't take kindly to pedophiles. And with his 'pretty boy' looks, he'll be somebody's boy in no time."

I think it took a minute to sink in, but I will never forget what happened after it did. A look of pain tore across Bella's face, and she flung herself at me and let out a strangled sob.

_September 14, 2010_

I think this was good for her. We were at a hotel we stayed at for a couple days after the beach house, which was on the beach. Dad was working, and Mom had her twenty fifth reunion that weekend. It was just Bella and I.

She seemed happier. I think she was thinking of the time before. Whatever it was, she was smiling, truly smiling, and it was making me smile in return. We spent time in the pool, once again playing "rockey". It was a game we had invented our first time around, where we had to get a rock into "goals" we designated in the water by using just our feet. After that, Bella turned on her charm, and was able to con the guys at the rental place to loan us a jet ski for free. When we were in the ocean, I saw what I had wanted, my birthday wish come true. She was smiling. A real, genuine, happy smile.

She was acting so carefree, and I yearned for the times when she was like this around the clock. It was like the last two months hadn't existed.

Mom left at eight when the sun was finally down. We decided to go down to the shops part of the beach, which isn't too far from the hotel. We pilfered some drinks from people at school who were partying in the sand and hit the overpriced Dairy Queen before getting a few more drinks and heading back to the hotel.

In the meantime, our pose from Disney returned, Bella holding onto my wrist and securing me in place.

I definitely wasn't drunk, but I was a little buzzed. Bella seemed to be a little better off than me.

Instead of the room, we went toward the pool. It was around 9:30 and we were the only ones there. We laughed, jumped in the pool with our clothes on, and laughed again as we surfaced. Once it died down, I couldn't help but look her over and put my hands on her arms.

"Bella..."

"Yes, Edward?"

I said nothing, only looked at her again and pulled her into me. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I felt her mouth rubbing against my wet shirt. I nudged her head with my chin and let go to go sit in the shallow end. She sat down on my lap and ran her hand through my hair and laughed.

"I know, it's out of control."

"No, it's cute."

"Not as much as you," I countered with a sly wink. She laughed again and I rested my head on her chest this time. We sat like this for some time before I looked up at her.

"Bella?"

She looked at me intently, and I couldn't help myself. I kissed her quickly but left my mouth close to hers. After a few seconds, I was berating myself. _Idiot, it's too soon. Why did you just do that? Idiot. Dumbass. Retard. _

The mental assault continued until I felt her lips pressing on the corner of my mouth. I was shocked for a moment, but finally kissed her again. It grew and grew, and finally I was on back in the shallow water, my hands starting to roam her body.

She grinded into me once, and it was all I needed. I broke away to start dragging my mouth down her neck when she leaned down and whispered, "Are you going to take me upstairs or not?"

I smirked and my asshole teenager self came out. I jumped up with her still on top of me and jogged to get our discarded shoes. I eventually put her down after much protesting in the elevator, where our make out session returned full force while we started shedding our clothes, but where our bathing suits still prohibited us.

The only time we broke apart was to shove my wristband on the pad to unlock the room. I pushed her into our room, but on my bed. Hers would not be used that night.

_September 15, 2010_

I awoke at 7:30 the next morning, a slight headache already present. My bed was empty. Thinking maybe she had woken up first because she fell asleep before I did, I looked over to the other, and saw a lump. _Good thinking, Bella. _We didn't have sex, just screwed around a lot, but it still would have been bad for my mom to come in the middle of the night and find us in the same bed, mostly undressed.

I made my way to the kitchenette to brew up some coffee. I had to drink it black, but I didn't mind. I usually did that anyway. After the coffee cleared my mind, the doubtful thoughts started coming full force. Did she regret it? Was it too soon? Was it just so she could forget? God, I was fucked.

But as I sipped my third cup and watched the Today Show, the door squeaked open. Bella came out, looking tired. I stood up, waiting for her, and when she wrapped her arms around my bare chest I knew it was okay. Even if there was a wet trail that started to leak down.

_October 9, 2010_

Just when she was getting okay. Just when she was getting stronger, and now she's crying again because it's his birthday. His birthday, and once again she's at the police station, speaking with the A.D.A and bawling her eyes out over _him. _"Because he's spending his birthday in jail."

I would do anything for her, but it was getting to be enough. I wished she could see what I see. She sees all the bad about herself, the bad that when they were together, he would tell her. _You're not an attractive girl. You're too short. You're getting chunky._

All lies.

I see the exact opposite. I also see the piece of shit for what he really is. The man is a predator, a cheater, a liar, sick in the head, and someone that doesn't deserve the people he had in his life. It was good that he'd be sent back to England whether he was convicted or not. I wanted Bella to be over him. I didn't want her spending her energy holding on, crying over him anymore, I wanted her to realize what he truly is.

But I didn't think that would happen anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_October 27, 2010_

I was practicing some shots in the back yard with my brother acting as a long stick D that night. It was good for us both; with his football training and size, it trained me to be quicker and it made him strive to be quicker to catch after me. After a while, we tossed the old pigskin across our expansive backyard for about an hour.

Sweating and practicing some tricks with keeping the ball in my stick, we walked inside to head to our respective showers. The nightly local news was blaring from the living room.

I froze when I heard the name. _"In other news, former soccer coach Austin Marks appeared with his attorneys before Judge Riis today, and entered in a plea of 'guilty'..."_

_It's over._

_October 30, 2010_

As expected, Bella was a mess. She called me in the middle of the night the night before and didn't get off until it was nearly six in the morning. I didn't mind. I knew the storm was coming, especially after he had been convicted to ten years in a state penitentiary and then would be turned over to Immigration to be deported after his sentence was up.

I can't say I was happy. I'm not sure why, but when the time came, Rosalie chose not to press charges against him. Since their dad wasn't going back to the police station and Bella was usually persuaded by Rosalie's words, what she said went. So one of the younger girls in my grade, who, I was still unsure, and the other players were the ones to press charges. And the texting complaints were dropped in the plea bargain.

He got off easy for the destruction he caused. If he was able to put someone he admitted to their face he didn't give two shits about, I couldn't even imagine how it was for the girl he told he loved and wanted to marry. It was sickening.

But it was over. He was in prison nearly two hours away. There would still be days where it would be hard for the both of us, her for his sake and me for seeing her that way, but hopefully life would begin to return to normal. Well, what is normal for us, in any case.

_December 8, 2010_

It was the day of the Sweetheart Auction, where the girls of the school came out to spend their parents' money to have the hottest guys of the school carry their books to class and wear a big heart saying "I'm their sweetheart" for a week. It was a popularity contest amongst the guys to see who would bring the most cash. My brother had won it last year, bringing in $135. I was in it this year, only because of the pressure I was getting to do it. Who knew how much I would be, but it would be okay getting on stage and making a fool of myself because Bella promised to try to buy me. I was sitting in eighth period half asleep listening to Mr. Sousa drone about King Louis XIV for the hundredth time when my phone buzzed.

_Hey. I'm not going to go to the auction after all. Sorry._

My internal alarm was immediately raised. She hadn't used a tone like that for over a month.

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing. I'm just not feeling well._

_Bella, tell me_

_No._

She could be so damned frustrating. Something had obviously happened, so why couldn't she tell me?

_Bella Swan, I love you and I know when you're upset. Please just tell me_

We had started saying "I love you" to each other recently for whatever the reason. It had slipped one night when I was exhausted and saying good night. Fortunately she took it as a friendly "I love you" and reciprocated. I hadn't ruined everything with her quite yet over a slip.

Fifteen minutes passed and she still hadn't answered. I sighed and rested my head back down on my desk to try to fall asleep again.

Once again, as I was right on the edge of sleep, my phone vibrated.

_Katie just came up to me and said "So Bella, I heard you fucked the soccer coach." She said she heard it from Jenny. So if Jenny knows, that means Angela knows._

My phone fell from my hand with a clunk onto the desk and I stared straight ahead. Jenny was sitting not ten feet from me. I was shocked, and then I got just plain pissed.

_What are you doing instead when Rosalie is doing her thing?_

_I don't know. I'll probably just go sit in the car._

_I'll be there. We can figure it out. It'll be okay. I swear I'll make right_

_No, you're in it. You should still do it._

When the bell rang at 1:45, I shot out of my class and ran the fifty some feet to hers. We walked to her sister's car in silence, but she started protesting when I came around to the front seat. I finally put my hand over her mouth and she, fortunately, quieted.

"Now, I'm only going to say this once, and that's going to be the end of it," I began. "I told you before that you and you alone are my number one priority. Not anybody or anything else, and certainly not some stupid bidding war." She nodded silently and continued to stare out the windshield.

We sat in silence for a few moments, staring out of our respective windows. I looked over toward her after a while to see tears running down her cheek. Instinctively I reached out and wiped them away before grabbing her hand.

"What am I going to do, Edward?" She whispered without looking at me. "I can't have her find out from Jenny. I can't."

"Bella, look at me." She didn't. "Look at me, please. Now... I know you're being forced into it, but... you have to tell her."

"No, I-"

"Think about it, Bella. If you were her, would you rather hear it from you or from Jenny?"

She thought, and eventually nodded.

We continued to sit in silence until it was time for us both to leave, her crying silently into my shoulder and me seething at the universe once again.

_March 4, 2011_

Life was alright. It was as if the new year brought us being two new people. Bella was truly beginning to be happy, and I hadn't drank or smoked or so much as messed around with a girl for months. Hell, my birthday weekend was the last time I had done anything with a woman, not that I wanted to with anyone else. Damn, the girl was making me soft.

We were currently sitting in fourth period together. My teacher was out getting ear surgery so we would be having a substitute for the next two and a half months, and Bella had an aiding period, so she was in every day we had a white day.

"Do you want to come over this weekend?" She asked me after we ended one particular laugh fest.

"Yeah, sure. What do you have going on?"

"I have Mock Trial today. My dad's picking me and Samantha up early to go. You should go with us!"

I smiled and quickly texted my mom. She never got back to me in time, and by the time they were getting ready to go, I knew I wouldn't be able to because of it. I sulked, but got over it when Bella allowed me to break her "no hug" rule.

The day continued to get better when some scouts were at lacrosse practice, and recruits from my three favorite schools said they would be in contact about possibly playing in the next three years.

Bella texted me a happy "Hey. :)" and I knew the day would end on a high note- She was happy, I was happy, and nothing had happened since Christmas.

That was, until our conversation furthered.

_So, I met this guy at Mock Trial._

I stopped mid-walk when I read it. _Oh really?_

_Yeah. His name's Jacob. He goes to Community School of Seattle and drives a BMW._

BMWs. There was something people who drive those that simply irk me, and she knew it. _Oh, I see_

_Yeah. Well, he wants to go out, and I just told him I would._

I froze at the top of my staircase. _Fuck._ Did I really just read that? One glance at the screen confirmed it._ Good job, Edward. You waited too long, you idiot. _My jaw started trembling in anger as I remembered everything we did, everything we had gone through, everything I sacrificed. My fists bunched at my side, my phone still in one hand. I stood there staring towards the front wall, before I got so mad I ended up throwing my phone as hard as possible down the staircase and slamming my bedroom door.

_March 7, 2011_

I think she knew I was upset, but I wouldn't show it or bring it up around her. I tried acting supportive the day before, before she went out with Jake.When she got home, she texted me all about what they did. Apparently, they had dinner, walked around the mall, talked for six hours straight, and he kissed her.

My throat had been borderline closed and my stoic, uncaring face I hadn't used since Freshman year had been back since Friday at 8:03 PM.

She was looking at me as we walked toward the parking lots together. Yeah, she knew I was upset.

Two weeks and two more dates later, and the future was solidified. They had gone Facebook official.

_May 21, 2011_

The last few months had been a bit rough. I tried to act like I didn't care, like nothing was affecting me, even though it was. My hard ass ways of blocking out any emotion had returned.

Every day that we saw each other, I had to keep repeating the now ingrained mantra in my head; _If she's happy, then I'm happy. If she's happy, then I'm happy. If she's happy... _Which wasn't totally a lie, but it also wasn't totally the truth.

The IB seniors had long since gone, so I hadn't seen Rosalie in a while. There were some things about her that I was still unsure about, but I liked her decently enough. Today was the school's graduation, though, so I would see her one more time before she went to University of Florida.

I would also finally meet Jake_. _

Facebook stalking had told me plenty about my girl's man. He did the BMW driving school, is very into Batman, enjoys politics to no extent, wants to go to George Washington University and do the law route, has a definite nerd streak... and is not the most attractive man on the face of the earth.

_Better car than him? For all my cars, check. I want to be an attorney and go to a good college? Check. I do an actual sport, where he golfs occasionally? Check. Better looking than him? Check. Better body than him? Check. Anywhere else better than him? I'll have to ask Bella to verify, but I'm thinking check._

I had been doing that mental checklist every time I saw Bella or thought of them at all. Which was often.

I was going over to their house early to help out, and so their dad could give me a ride all the way out to where the ceremony would be. That wouldn't be an issue though, if I knew what to bring and wear and whatever else.

_Hey. Uh what do you think I should wear? _

_Hey. :) Button down and nice pants. My dad would shoot you otherwise._

_I think he wants to already... anyway, what car should I drive? I feel like showing off ;)_

_Edward Anthony Cullen. Do not be a jerk to him. Understood?_

_Lamborghini it is then ;)_

I'm spoiled, what could I say?

After showering and dressing in a simple black pinstripe sleeve rolled up button down and dress pants, I grabbed my keys and made my way over to the Swan house. Bella was outside greeting me as I pulled my door down and walked me into the house.

"So, you're going to listen to me, right?"

The corner of my mouth she couldn't see turned up in a smirk. "What do you mean?"

She gave me her signature mom- glare. "Behave."

I threw my hands up innocently as I plopped on her bed, but I had been planning today since I learned the boy would be there. I was going to be flirty as all holy hell, touching Bella as much as possible, I had my lacrosse stick in my trunk and I had been exercising double time lately.

She gave me a once over before coming between my legs and adjusting my collar. "Where'd you get this shirt? I like it."

"Armani. I usually wear it with one of my suits, but I know what you think about wearing black button downs with the sleeves up." I said with a wolfish grin and wrapping my arms around her waist. Her eyes rolled at the mention of the brand.

"How much did it cost? And you've been working out lately, I can tell."

"I spent three hours in the gym the other day," I told her with a smirk. "But it was almost five, I think."

"Five _hundred?_" I nodded and shrugged. "Frickin' ridiculous." She muttered under her breath before pulling away.

"Yeah, well, look what car I drove here."

"Which was a _total _dick move, dude."

I shrugged again. "Whatever."

Her mom came in to announce the caravan of she, myself, Rosalie, and Rosalie's friend from another school were leaving, which left Bella alone to wait for the boy and join our party again later.

We arrived over an hour early, the parking lot already packed. With nothing to do but wait, I walked around, mingled with people I knew, and eventually settled into a spot on the white brick I could lean on and wait for the couple.

Forty five minutes went by, and I finally spotted Bella by the time the graduates were breezing past me to take their seats in the middle of the event center. She had changed since I had seen her last, and I smiled as she walked up to me. Her heels still didn't make her near my height, but she was taller enough that her head was under my collar bone as she hugged me.

"You look great." I complimented as she backed away.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Oh, Edward, this is Jake. Jake, Edward."

An average height guy stood to her right and stuck out his hand. I grasped it tightly and acknowledged him with a nod.

"Great to finally meet you. Bella talks about you all the time." he said in a slightly high pitched voice.

"Oh, does she?" I asked, tilting my chin her way. "You as well."

I saw my mother walking towards us and I waved to grab her attention. She smiled and walked briskly towards us.

"Hello, Bella," she greeted with a smile before turning to me. "Hai visto tuo fratello?"

I nodded. "Si. Egli è nella parte anteriore della linea."

"Grazi. It's good to see you, Bella. When are you coming over again?"

"Soon, I promise." Mom gave her a fleeting hug and kissed me on both cheeks before turning to find Emmett.

"Where are we sitting?" Bella asked. I turned around to see how big the flood of incoming people was in the main part of the center, and placed a hand on her shoulder to lead them a back way to our seats.

The ceremony was pretty nice. One of my lacrosse buddies was the salutatorian for the class of 2011, and a bunch of people I know had either and IB or some sport sash around their necks. Once the C's started and Emmett's name was called, he ran up to the stage, grabbed his diploma and pulled his robe back to flex his ever growing muscle. I felt Bella laughing next to me as the crowd started to.

"Only my brother..."

"That's your older brother?" The boy asked.

I gave him a quick once over before replying. "Yeah."

It was over as soon as it began, and after meeting with Rosalie and Emmett and my family, we were headed back to their house. Bella and Jake took longer to leave, so I grabbed my shorts from my car and lay on her bed after I changed.

"So, whose Lamborghini is that, your uncle's?" I heard his borderline effeminate voice cutting through my half nap through the window.

"Uh, actually Edward's."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is, Jake."

Smirking, I grabbed my key ring from Bella's dresser and walked out of her room. "Rosalie!"

Her head appeared from behind her door. "Yeah?"

"Come take a ride with me. I don't know where the nearest grocery store is to here."

"Okay."

I walked towards the front door with Rose, and almost ran into the two. "Oh, sorry. Is that your BMW?" I motioned towards the car with chin.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Do you mind moving it? Rose and I were just going to the store to pick something up, and you're blocking my car."

"Which car?" I took my key chain out of my pocket and hit the remote start. The engine roared to life, and he looked toward it, startled. "_That's _your car?"

The store trip got interrupted when we were summoned inside to help clean and get prepared for the others to join us.

A few of Rosalie's friends came later in the afternoon. We all sat around the dining room table talking about everything from politics and current events to memories we had had with people that were with us. It was nice, until I started to tell an anecdote about what happened on the fishing boat the year before.

"...So anyway, after I threw the squid at Bells, one of the kids my uncle had brought- who has a terrible speech impediment- says 'Mommy, look, I caught a shawk!' and one of the guys standing next to her looks at her and goes, 'Dude. It's a shark.'"

It was horrible that we all started laughing, but Bella especially began to crack up. "I remember that! Oh my God that was so funny. Hahaha, wasn't it Seth?"

"Yeah, that's what's especially funny, because he has a lisp to go with it!"

Another round of laughter ensued, again with Bella being the loudest. It was all fun and games until then, when from the lap she was sitting on, we all heard, "Behave, Bella."

I stopped immediately and glared at the bastard at the same time she did. "Excuse me?" She started. He back peddled immediately.

"Nothing, nothing, just relax, okay?"

"No. Jacob, my room, now."

_God, I love her._

Rosalie was able to break the silence by starting a game of karaoke on the Wii and distracting the group. I went out to my car to grab my swim trunks and extra pair of boxers before heading towards Bella's room to change. As I got to the door, Jake came out, asked where everyone else was, and walked their direction.

"Knock, knock."

She was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. I sat down next her and put my arm across her back as soon as I saw it. "What's wrong Bella?"

She picked up her head and shook it. "This isn't going the work out," she breathed. My eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean? Is he doing something to you?" I demanded harshly.

She threw a glare my way. "Edward, relax. It's just... I'll tell you another time. Not now. Okay?

I nodded uncertainly, but I knew it was okay when she smiled and kissed my cheek. "Want to change?"

"Oh, yeah." I had completely forgotten about that, but started to peel off my socks after. Bella was no idiot about what I was doing.

"If he comes in here and you're half naked, you realize we're both dead, right?" She questioned as I unbuttoned and shed my shirt.

"Well, you wanna know something? I don't really care," I countered as I took off my shorts. I wore my tight boxers as part of my plan, and I knew it worked as I caught Bella staring. With a smirk, I took a step closer to her.

She closed the gap between us put her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist in return. "Want to know something?" She asked after placing her head on my chest. "I don't really care either."

Moments like this made it easy to pretend that we were the way we were before the boyfriend, the way we may have been if I had wised up in the first place. I closed my eyes and dropped my head to the top of hers. She let out a barely audible sigh before breaking away. The moment was over as quickly as it began.

I pulled on my trunks and followed Bella out to the deck and onto the padded two person lounger. We lay down and watched the sun begin to set over the river and talked about everything from school to our summer plans. Then the subject I knew would come up eventually was broached.

"So... What do you think...?"

Immediately my smile dropped and my now usual stoic face returned. "You two look good together. If he's making you happy, then that's all that matters." I told her in a hard, hollow voice.

"Yeah. He is, he really is, but..."

"I'll tell you one thing, Bella. If he EVER treats you the way we all saw in there in front of me again, he and I are going to have a problem." I told her with steely resolve.

"Holy shit, Edward. Relax. I don't know why he acted that way, but I can promise you it won't happen again."

"It had better not." I muttered under my breath. After a moment, I remembered what she had said in her room. "Hey, baby?"

Good thing she liked being called that so she wouldn't bitch at me for the slip. "Yeah?"

"What did you mean when you said you two wouldn't work out?" She sighed again.

"I-" She cut herself off as we both noticed the subject of our conversation walked towards us and sat on the lounger.

After a moment's silence, he spoke. "I feel like I completely killed your conversation." I scowled towards the river. _Yeah, you did..._

Bella was quick, though. "We were just talking about our summer plans." I saw him shift uncomfortably, a habit I noticed he would do whenever something distasteful in his opinion would be said. I smirked on my non visible side. We were all well aware that Bella would be spending more time with myself than with him, and clearly it bothered him.

We fell into silence once more, and I watched Jake grab Bella's hand out of the corner of my eye. I half scowled towards the falling sun once again, but a smile graced my lips as I felt slight pressure from her head fall onto my shoulder. My cheek rested on her soft hair and forgot about the guy sitting next to us. The situations in our lives had not been idyllic since we met each other. But now that Sophomore year was quickly approaching its end and our lives were surging ahead, there was nothing to do but wait to see what new chapter the summer of 2011 would bring.


End file.
